A Happy Ending (Wendy version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Wendy was watching Peter, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Peter again. Honest John and Amos were watching her as she watched him. Honest John gave out a sigh before talking with Amos. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Amos?" said Honest John. Amos nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Honest John, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Honest John asked. Amos nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Honest John didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the mouse. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Amos asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Honest John. Amos looked at Honest John with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Fox's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Wendy was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Wendy noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 22 years old! She looked towards Honest John and Amos, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Peter started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 23 years old. He then saw Wendy starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a light blue glittering tank dress and a matching hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Wendy walked, that's right, walked, to Peter. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Peter's face. Upon seeing his true love, Peter ran to Wendy, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Peter and Wendy looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Peter's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Peter was now wearing his royal light green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, green pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, tan boots, and golden crown with emeralds and peridots on his head, and Wendy was wearing a beige sleeveless dress both with green linings and a glowing white flower on the shoulder and that reveals her back (similar to Tiana's wedding dress), beige frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light green bow on the chest, a beige Juliet cap, transparent matching silk gloves, and a green tiara, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Simba came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Wendy and Peter became husband and wife. Tiana, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Big Daddy LaBouff's necktie. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Honest John and his other nieces watched and smiled. Wendy's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Rocky lifted Skippy and Piglet so Wendy could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Rocky's head. After Wendy did so, Skippy said, "Goodbye, Wendy. Are Piglet and I still your best friends?" Wendy chuckled. "Always, Skippy." Rocky lowered Skippy and Piglet as they waved goodbye to her. Rocky winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Rocky!" called Piglet. "You're welcome, pals." said Rocky. On the wedding cake, Amos hugged the two figurines of Peter and Wendy and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Lawrence nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Amos screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Lawrence lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Lawrence chased after Amos, throwing the knife at him. Amos ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Lawrence tried slicing the mouse, but missed. Amos came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Lawrence came running towards him yelling, Amos smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash Lawrence in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Amos laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Rocky, Skippy, and Piglet. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Wendy came up to the ship's side railing. Honest John then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Wendy's level to them. Then he hugged Wendy happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle John." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Honest John smiled at his niece before turning to Peter. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Honest John nodded back to him, accepting Peter as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Wendy and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Wendy blew her uncle a kiss. Peter walked up to Wendy as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Honest John swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Peter then took Wendy's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Peter and Wendy kissed once again. The End A Walt Disney and Cartoon Network Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs